


One Night in Copenhagen

by SilverMagicShips



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips
Summary: You meet a drunk Mads in a Bar in Copenhagen. You take him to your hotel room.
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/Original Female Character(s), Mads Mikkelsen/Reader, Mads Mikkelsen/You
Kudos: 53





	One Night in Copenhagen

The sound of an incoming text message woke me up. I checked my phone, nothing. A burning headache made it hard for me to lift my head. I looked over to the man next to me. I saw his phone on the night stand and it said: 1 new message from Hanne. And in that moment i realized what I had done. I slept with a married man. I knew he was married what made it even worse. I stalked him. I only came here to meet him but then he asked me if he could buy me a drink. And then we had another drink and another and another. The bar was dark and crowded, our hands touched, our eyes met in that special way and then there was no way back. 

I sat up from the bed. The hotel room was a mess, our clothes were spread all over the floor and it smelled like beer and cold smoke. I got up and shivered as I stood naked in the cold hotel room. I picked up some of my clothes and disappeared in the bathroom. I saw myself in the full body mirror that hangs on one of the walls in the tiny bathroom. My hair messy, my make-up smudged, my lips red and a little swollen and my body covered in red bite marks and hickeys. 

It sure was a good night. It was good sex. But that doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. My eyes well up in tears and I looked away from my reflection and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. 

_"You really saved my night, you know?" He said right into my ear cause the music was too loud. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah yeah I wanted to watch soccer with my guys but they're all working tonight." His little finger touched mine and my breathing got heavier. "Well you saved mine too. I would probably sit lonely in my hotel room now." I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "Well that would be too bad. Such a pretty girl deserve the best night I can give her." He laughed and I saw how drunk he already was. Now his hand picked up mine and brought it to his lips. He kissed my hand and I could hear my own heartbeat pulsing in my ears. He let go of my hand and cupped my cheek. His face was now only an inch away and I could smell and feel his hot breath on my face. I couldn't resist and pressed my lips against his. He instantly responded to my kiss. Our lips pressed hard and wanting against each other. My tongue played with his. I moaned a little as he pulled me closer. He let go for a second to look at me. Our cheeks and lips flushed red and we were both out of breath._

I stepped out of the shower. My reflection looked better now. Even though I could barely cover the big red bruise on my neck. I pulled my hair over to one side and revealed another red bruise on the other side of my neck. I sighed and picked up my bra from the vanity to put it on. 

_He almost ripped my clothes off my body. His hand and lips where all over me. As I moaned and cried out at every touch. He kissed my lips while he pulled my panties down. The first time he touched me so intimately it felt like an electric shock running through me. I cried out and felt like I would cum any second. "Baby you are so wet" , he panted into the kiss. "I want you so much." He grabbed my hips forcefully and pushed inside me. I once again cried out in pleasure. He fucked me rough and hard all night till we both collapsed onto the mattress._

I braided my wet hair to one side and put my jacket on. When I came back to the bed I saw Mads was still asleep. I wrote a note on a receipt that I found in one of my pockets. _Thank you for last night. It was wonderful._ That was all I wrote. No name. No phone number. And I swore to myself to never meet him again. I looked at his sleeping face for a few seconds and then I went out of the room. As I was standing in the elevator I shed a few tears but I tried to swallow my feelings. Outside of the hotel I lit a cigarette. I looked up when I saw a woman getting out of her car on the parking lot. It was his wife.


End file.
